Nurse's aide
by Pick up a Penny
Summary: AU where Cinder is the school nurse and Ruby is the nurse's aide. Based on Kinzaibatsu91's AU and towards the end a roleplay I did with a friend.


Cinder Fall, the school nurse, was hot. Literally. She was a fire user. People spread rumors that she was the kind and caring school nurse during the day, and a criminal mastermind at night. The teachers and students brushed the rumors off as just rumors, but they couldn't be more right. Not that Ruby Rose minded. She was madly in love with the school nurse. It started one day after Ruby had been hit in the head with a baseball. She had gone to Cinder, who helped, but not in her normal way. She easily patched it up with a band aid.

"Thanks miss!" The energetic girl said, chuckling nervously.

"It's my job, but it's not every day you get hit in the head with a baseball," Cinder said, putting her supplies away.

"I tend to attract a lot of bad stuff. My luck isn't that great."

"Am I bad, since I'm attracted to you?" This brought a faint blush to Ruby's cheeks, as Cinder was leaning close to her and holding her chin up.

Ruby was speechless, looking up at the smirking woman. "Well?" Cinder finally said.

"Erm… Yes?" She quickly realizes what she said and tries to make amends, "No-No! You're not bad! Not a bad person at all!"

Cinder smirks and chuckles slightly, giving a flustered Ruby a kiss on the forehead. "I'm just teasing you. No need to get flustered."

There was a moment of silence before Ruby turned a bright red and jumped out of the chair, headed for the door. "I have to go now, sorry! Thank you for helping me again."

"Take care! Don't get hit by a ball again!" Cinder called after the flustered girl before walking over to her log. "What an interesting girl. Let's see… Ruby Rose…"

The next day, Ruby was informed that she was going to be the nurse's aide, effective that day. From that day forward, their relationship didn't expand much beyond the norm. Cinder would occasionally tease Ruby, and laugh when she got flustered, and Ruby would always leave, blushing.

One day, their relationship went beyond that. Ruby had tripped and landed on the bed. Cinder pinned her there, causing Ruby to blush, though she figured it was just the usual teasing.

"I was ecstatic to see you show up today, did you know that?" Cinder's voice was husky.

Ruby gulped nervously "N-no, I didn't know that."

"Overjoyed, you might say."

"T-That's nice" Cinder smiled. Ruby smiled nervously back, blushing brightly.

"Such a gem," Cinder stated softly, gazing down at the girl pinned underneath her. Ruby blushed even brighter and looked away shyly.

"T-thank you..." Cinder simply stroked the girl's cheek. Ruby continued blushing, brighter as Cinder leaned closer, amber eyes roaming her face. Ruby looked back.

"So pure and untainted..." Her voice is barely above a rough whisper, her forehead nearly pressed against Ruby's. Ruby kept looking back, blushing at the neatness that had gone beyond the normal teasing. She moved closer, letting her forehead rest against Ruby's. Ruby blushed a bright red again, earning a small chuckle from Cinder, who proceeded to give Ruby a quick kiss, testing her limits. There was a pause as Ruby absorbed what had happened. She kisses Cinder suddenly, breaking it after a bit as the realization set in and she looks away, embarrassed and blushing. Cinder chuckles again and kisses just below her ear to draw her attention. It worked, as Ruby looked back at her, only to be kissed once again. She kissed back, Cinder deepening it before parting, lips hovering just above Ruby's own. Cinder was blushing faintly, turning redder as Ruby leaned up to make their swollen lips meet, silver eyes closing. Golden eyes closed as Cinder slipped a hand beneath Ruby, placing it on her lower back to provide support. Ruby kissed her deeply, wrapping slender arms around Cinder's neck loosely. Cinder's free hand rubbed the girl's cheek gently before running it through her hair and down her neck. Ruby breaks the kiss to breathe, panting softly, and plants one on Cinder's cheek, earning a smile and a chuckle, Cinder's hand running through her hair again.

"Such a pure gem. It would be a shame to taint you," Cinder's eyes widen as soon as the words she meant to keep in her head left her lips.

"H-how would you taint me?" In response, Cinder trailed the hand that had been resting on Ruby's collarbone lower, chuckling at the spark of understanding visible in Ruby's silver eyes and smooth cheeks.

"Do you see what I mean now?"

Ruby nods, blushing brightly, "y-yeah. I understand now." Cinder smirked and leaned away, earning a pout from the young girl, who then looks away shyly.

"Do you... do you want me to taint you?" Curiosity filled her words as amber eyes gazed down.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that yet... I just wanted to hug you more..." Once again, a smirk tugged at Cinder's lips, and she pulled Ruby into a hug, which she gladly returned.

_"Such a precious gem. I'll let someone else teach her the ways of womanhood. I won't taint her" _Cinder thought to herself, stroking the dark haired girl, who leaned her head against her chest and nuzzled into her. Cinder smiled through her internal conflict.

"Something the matter, Cinder?"

"Nothing. You should probably get back to class, though. Don't want your teachers yelling at us."

Ruby nodded sadly and gathered her things before giving Cinder another quick hug and heading out the door.


End file.
